The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device which includes a plurality of line patterns extending parallel to each other.
With the recent trend of producing lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller electronic products, demand for fine patterning of a semiconductor device is increasing. Thus, a fine pattern forming technology, such as a double patterning technology (DPT), or a quadruple patterning technology (QPT), is being developed. However, it is difficult to form fine-width line separation patterns for separating extremely fine line patterns.